Los vídeos del celular
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Cuando tienes cosas MUY personales, demasiado, en tu celular; no hay que perderlo de vista, menos cuando hay alguien que quiere joderte a toda costa... O cuando eres hermana de Trina, que viene a ser lo mismo.


Finalmente, y como estaba escrito en el libro de las revelaciones, el mexicano atacaría de nuevo con una historia MUY salvaje :v

Después de casi un año de subir la ultima historia que subí, vuelvo a las andadas de escribir Fanfics. Yo se que cierta Argentina y cierta Chilena van a querer colgarme por no subir una historia que dije que escribiría hace UN CHINGO. Yo digo que todo a su tiempo.

Esta fanfic no es una historia real... pero me hubiera gustado que si :B

Disclaimer: VicTorious no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes, todos son propiedad tanto de Dan como de Nick. Que de ser mios, no hubiera sido un "programa para niños"

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila y normal en la escuela de Hollywood Arts: Chicos caminando por los pasillos y las escaleras, grupos de jóvenes platicando en pequeños grupos sobres sus intereses y personas buscando los materiales necesarios para las clases en sus casilleros. Cada quien estaba metido en sus propios asuntos… Bueno, así era hasta que dos chicas entraron por la puerta principal: una gótica alta de piel blanca, sosteniendo un gran vaso de café, y una pequeña pelirroja de piel bronceada con actitud infantil.

La gótica caminaba a paso veloz con dirección hacia su casillero, mientras la pelirroja le seguía justo detrás de ella, implorándole sobre algo.

-**Por favor Jadey, Por favor**… - Decía la pequeña mientras juntaba sus manos y hacia ojos de cachorrito.

-**No Cat, ¿Cuántas veces voy a tener que decírtelo? La respuesta es no.** Dijo la gótica después de darle un sorbo a su café. -**Y no vuelvas a decirme Jadey si no quieres que te deje calva otra vez.**

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al casillero de Jade, uno con tijeras pegadas a su puerta. Allí, ella lo abrió y empezó a sacar todo lo necesario para sus clases (y algunas cosas para molestar a su víctima favorita: Tori Vega). Habiendo recogido todo, cerró su locker y le dio otro buen trago a su café.

-**Por favor Jade, es que tu cuarto me da miedo en la oscuridad. **–Seguía Cat, tratando de convencer a la gótica.

**-Cat… Tu cuarto a mí me aterra en el día, en la noche, con luz o en la oscuridad. **– Dijo Jade un poco fastidiada y harta. **–Sera en mi casa, en mi cuarto y con mis reglas. Fin de la discusión, y ninguna palabra más respecto al tema de lo de esta noche. **–Sentenció.

Comenzó así una discusión que todos podían oír. Normalmente, casi nadie presta atención cuando en una discusión está metida Jade de por medio. Es como si esta chica tomara energía de crear y participar en discusiones. Pero este día en particular no era así. Ese día, las personas hacían comentarios por lo bajo mientras observaban a la dos chicas discutir. Había momentos en los que Jade se volteaba a observar a las personas a su alrededor y noto que la gente se giraba hacia otro lado o regresaban a platicar entre ellos. Eso a la pelinegra le pareció muy extraño.

**-Cat… - **Trato de callarla con señas mientras seguía observando a las personas

**- … si dejas que sea en mi casa… - **Continuaba hablando la pelirroja, ajena a lo que intentaba decirle su amiga.

**-Caat… - **Nuevamente intento hacerla callar.

**- …y te juro que las próximas dos veces yo comprare todo…**

**-CAAAT! – **Grito Jade ya desesperada mientras usaba los dedos pulgar e índice de su mano a manera de pinzas sobre los labios de la pelirroja para hacerla callar. **– ¿Es que acaso nunca te callas?**

Si antes no las observaban todas las personas que estaban en el pasillo, ahora si lo hacían. A algunos no les importo que los vieran y hacían comentarios que solo se pudieran oír entre ellos. Cat finalmente noto la razón de porque Jade quería que se callara. En tanto la pelinegra, al sentir todas las miradas sobre ella, y tener la necesidad de hablar con la pelirroja en privado, arrastró a Cat de los labios hacia el armario del conserje. Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, estallaron los comentarios a voz "normal".

Ya dentro del armario, Jade soltó su agarre de los labios de Cat.

**-¿Viste que toda la gente se nos quedó viendo raro? –**Pregunto inocentemente la pelirroja.

Jade se dio una palmada en la frente y recorrió toda su cara con su mano libre, claramente enfadada y fastidiada.

**-Cat… Te juro que, si no llegas a aprender a callarte cuando se te pide, te coseré los labios… – **Empezó diciendo maliciosamente.** –Y no me refiero precisamente a los de tu boca. –**Sentencio.

La pelirroja se le quedo observando a Jade con su cara de "no entendí, pero hare como que sí". Jade soltó un bufido al darse por vencida con Cat.

-**Volviendo a lo importante…** - Comenzó. –**La gente se nos quedaba viendo y estaban susurrando algo sobre nosotras, ¿verdad?**

-**Aja** – Asintió Cat moviendo la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo.

-**Pero… ¿Por qué?**

-**No lo sé… Ah! ¿Crees que sepan que el Señor Morado golpeo a la Señorita Rayas?** – Exclamo preocupada Cat.

Jade solo se quedó observándola, preguntándose qué sería lo que tendría Cat en la cabeza.

.

.

.

Afuera del armario del conserje, en el pasillo principal de H.A., la gente continuaba hablando sobre las dos chicas que se acababan de encerrar. No fue hasta que; una chica de morena, de cabellos castaños y rasgos latinos entró corriendo; los alumnos dejaron de cuchichear entre ellos. Pero solo lo hicieron para observar a la latina con ojos acusadores. La chica sintió el peso de las miradas sobre ella.

Cuando se sintió observada, detuvo su marcha y se giró para ver que toda la escuela la miraba con detenimiento, pendiente de cada acción que hacía. A la morena le asusto que la gente la mirara de esa manera.

"_**Mierda… Ya lo saben"**_Pensó. **"**_**Maldita Trina, sufrirá por lo que hizo"**_**. **Se quedó pensativa, tratando de imaginar donde diablos podrían estar Jade y Cat.

-**¡Hey Tori!** – La llamo un chico rubio que estaba en las escaleras – **Si estás buscando a tus "noviecitas", están dentro del armario del conserje**.

"_**¡Claro! ¿Dónde más podrían estar?"**_ – Pensó dándose de golpecitos en la frente.

-**Pero hey, si van a hacer "**_**eso**_**" otra vez, ¿me dejan participar? Para que sea mejor**. – Dijo el mismo chico dándole a Tori una mirada sugestiva.

Todos los que estaban presentes comenzaron a reírse. En medio de la risa un zapato converse se estrelló justo entre las dos cejas del chico, acallando todo rastro de risa. Todos giraron por donde había viajado el zapato hasta llegar a la dirección de la mitad latina, quien tenía una posición de lanzamiento y le faltaba su calzado izquierdo.

-**Para la otra te juro que no será un zapato…** – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el armario del conserje, sin dejar de observar al rubio – **Y que te va a doler más.**

Terminada su advertencia corrió al "escondite" favorito de Jade para darle… las noticias. En su mente les rezaba a todos los santos que conocía para que Jade decidiera matar a su hermana primero, antes que a ella… O de preferencia, solo a Trina. Entro en el armario y cerró la puerta con llave, pero no conforme con eso busco algunas cajas pesadas y las movió como pudo enfrente de la puerta. Se dio la vuelta y vio a las personas que estaba buscando con desesperación, la cuales tenia cara de asombro.

-**¡TORI!** – Grito de alegría la pequeña pelirroja saliendo de la sorpresa por la actitud de la mitad latina, y dándole además, un fuerte abrazo.

-**¿Vega? Pero qué diablos te pasa…**

-**Ahora si ya valió madres Jade, estamos jodidas, jodidísimas.**- Decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con desesperación y nerviosismo en su voz - **Y cuando me refiero a que estamos jodidas, me refiero a que estamos RE-CONTRA-PINCHE-JODIDAS!** – Dijo esto último mientras agarraba a la pelinegra de los hombros y la agitaba.

-**Maldita sea Vega, tranquilízate** – Dijo Jade zafándose del agarre de Tori – **Que si me tiras el café, te mato.**

-**Ok, ok… Me calmare, me tranquilizare…** - Inspiro profundamente manteniendo la respiración durante unos segundos, para después sacarlo en un fuerte suspiro – **Ok… Ya está, estoy calmada. **

-**Muy bien. Ahora dinos que carajos te pasa. ¿Por qué vienes así?**

-**Si Tori, se te ve muy preocupada. ¿Te preocupa algo?** – Pregunto Cat con preocupación.

Tori volvió a respirar profundamente, tratando de ordenar sus ideas y pensando las palabras que les diría a ambas. Con Cat probablemente no habría mucho problema, no creía que no se molestara, pero no sería demasiado inconveniente… El problema era la chica gótica.

-**Ok… Contéstenme algo primero** – Dijo la mitad latina. – **De casualidad cuando llegaron a la escuela ¿No sintieron como si las estuvieran observando y hablando de ustedes a sus espaldas?** – Pregunto con calma

-**Si… pero…** - Inicio Cat, confundida - **¿Cómo lo supiste?** – Termino por decirlo Jade, con la misma confusión de Cat.

-**Bueno, la cosa esta así…**

Tori comenzó a relatar que se había peleado mucho con su hermana durante los últimos días. Que todo había empezado porque Trina había agarrado la "Cathy Cariñitos" de Tori sin su permiso. Que desde ese momento habían estado discutiendo, peleando y haciéndose de cosas. Y que cuando Tori le tiro sus zapatos favoritos, ella había jurado que haría que lamentara haber hecho eso.

-**Bueno, ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nosotras?** – Dijo la gótica cansada de tanta palabrería sin sentido.

-**Eh… ¿Recuerdan los videos que hicimos hace unos días atrás?** – Dijo muy despacio, casi queriendo que ni ellas la escucharan. – **Ya saben… los de nosotras tres… en la cama** – Esto último lo dijo moviendo su rostro hacia otro lado

Jade asintió enarcando una ceja; Cat también asintió después de estar unos pequeños momentos tratando de recordar a lo que se refería.

-**La cosa está en que, anoche, cuando salí de bañarme encontré junto a mi Peraphone una nota que decía "**_**Te advertí que lo lamentarías**_**".**

Jade solo estaba parada en su lugar, con cara impasible. Mientras tanto Cat estaba jugando con un mechón de su cabello, sin entender absolutamente nada.

-**Lo tome, y lo primero que note es que se habían subido 4 videos a la red de The Slap… Cuando me fije… Vi que eran "ESOS" videos** – Dio un paso hacia atrás al ver como la cara de Jade se tensaba

-**Ahora… todos los estudiantes de… Hollywood Arts… pueden vernos… teniendo… sexo** – Entre cada tartamudeo se pegaba más a una de las esquinas del pequeño cuarto.

Cat, entendió (desgraciadamente) perfectamente lo que significaba, por lo que se llevó sus manos a la boca para ahogar un pequeño grito. Jade, quien ya estaba atando cabos antes de escucharlo de Tori, apretó con fuerza su vaso de café que lo rompió, tirando su contenido al suelo.

**-¡¿QUEEEE!? **

.

.

.

*9 días antes*

Tori se encontraba en su casa, sentada en su sofá viendo televisión. Con una actitud un poco nerviosa. La casa se encontraba totalmente vacía. Sus padres habían salido en un viaje y Trina había salido a quien-sabe-donde, y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente en la tarde.

"_**Dios… ¿Cómo fue que me deje convencer por esa loca para hacer esto?**_**" **Pensaba Tori mientras se frotaba las manos, tratando de disminuir el nerviosismo; sin mucho éxito.

No fue hasta que el sonido del timbre la saco de sus cavilaciones. Dio un fuerte suspiro, resignándose a que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar y se dirigió a abrir la puerta. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba la chica gótica y la pequeña pelirroja, paradas enfrente de ella. Cat tenía su usual rostro inocente; Tori se preguntó si sabría lo que iba a suceder esa noche. Y Jade… bueno, Jade tenía cara de cualquier cosa… menos de inocente.

-**¿Lista para la mejor noche de tu insignificante vida? **– Pregunto Jade mientras se adentraba a la casa, dándole a Tori una fuerte nalgada cuando paso al lado ella.

**-¡Auch!**

**-¡HOLIS!** – Saludo Cat, sacudiendo la mano con entusiasmo.

**-Hola Cat **– Respondió al saludo, mientras se sobaba el glúteo

Tori dejo pasar a Cat. Se dirigieron al sofá donde Jade revolvía varias cosas que tenía dentro de un gran bolso que llevaba, uno que Tori apenas y había notado.

**-Eh, ¿Qué se supone que es lo que llevas en ese bolso?**

-**Todo lo necesario para hoy…** – Respondió sin apartar la vista de su bolso – **¡Bien! Está todo listo.**

Jade se levantó del sofá, se colgó su bolso, agarro de las muñecas a Tori y Cat, y las comenzó a jalar escaleras arriba. Caminaban por la casa; Cat riéndose y Tori sin saber qué hacer.

**-¿Cuál es tu cuarto?** – Pregunto Jade a la dueña de la casa

-**El segundo de la derecha**.

Se metieron al cuarto de la mitad latina, Jade le dio una rápida mirada, agarro una silla que había en la habitación, la acomodo a un lado de la cama de Tori y comenzó a dar órdenes.

-**Muy bien Cat, siéntate en la silla; tú vas a grabar primero** – Le ordeno pasándole una pequeña cámara de video que había sacado de su "bolso especial".

**-Sipi** – Respondió tomando la cámara y comenzándola a probar.

**-Vega… Tú y yo vamos primero** – Dijo Jade mientras se comenzaba a quitar la ropa, dándole a Tori miradas sugestivas.

Tori simplemente suspiro mientras comenzaba a quitarse la blusa. **"**_**Esta será una laaarga noche**_**"** Penso.


End file.
